Broken Hope Marvel OC: AOU
by Roses-Of-Ruby
Summary: Heyy everyone! Finally, I show some activity on this website XD Well, this is a short story I wrote that i just thought I'd share with you! It was made not to long after seeing Age of ultron for the first time (yes, seen it twice) Ariana is my main Marvel OC. You can find some art of her on my DA if you'd like! I'm an amature writer, so please, let me know what I should improve!
1. Broken Hope

" _I've got no strings to hold me down_..."

The sound of machinery echoed through Ariana's ears, cold stone beneath her prone form, breathing in the damp air. It took her a moment to remember what had happened before here. It was fuzzy in her brain, like an old memory you can't quite remember.

"... _I had strings, but now I'm free_..."

Ultron.

He hummed and sang the tune in his eerie, mechanical voice, making the tone of the beloved song...creepy. The notes he sang were soft but on the wrong major, like playing horror music on a piano. Ariana shuddered; her eyes fluttering open in the dim light. She saw Ultron, not too far from her, tinkering and fiddling with something. He didn't seem to notice that she was conscious, as he continued to work and hummed his tune. Ariana had barely lifted herself when a sharp pain from her ribcage rushed through her body. She grabbed her side and yelped. She covered her mouth quickly, hoping she hadn't made too much noise. Unfortunately for her, Ultron noticed. He turned to face her and locked eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd wake...or actually, I didn't think you'd wake at all." He said. Ariana growled,

"It takes a lot more than this to kill me. What did you bring me here for?"

He sighed, "Well, let's just say, you didn't exactly make it out of the last fight. Oh, and your friends? The Avengers? They left you. You're stuck with me now." Ariana remembered the last fight, something about an Infinity Stone and... An artificial being? She couldn't recall. Ultron glanced at her rib. "Uh…and that, don't ask me how you got it because I wasn't there to see it." She ignored his last comment.

"They wouldn't have left me." She shot back, the pain in her rib eased; she pulled herself up slowly, flinching from sudden waves of pain radiating from her body. She clenched her teeth together to stop herself from screaming. Ultron nodded in approval. She heard him mutter something but she couldn't quite catch what he said.

"Are you sure they wouldn't leave you? You would not be here now if that were true. Besides, I wanted to show my newest form to someone. I was hoping it would be you." Ariana walked over to him, he seemed to be quite aimable, at least she hoped. Not only did Ultron exceed her height and strength, but she also wasn't in any state to battle. Ariana stood beside him, keeping her distance. What lay in front of her was, the body of the newer, evolved Ultron. The metal was thicker and more deadly, more sinister than his current form. When he upgrades he would be almost unstoppable. Her face must have betrayed her shock because Ultron seemed pleased.

"I created this with the strongest metal in the world, and humans used it to make the ultimate Frisbee…What do you think?"

"It looks, beyond amazing, Ultron. You've outdone yourself!" She tried her best to disguise her sarcasm, though if she were truthful; it really was an impressive robot.

"So glad to impress you, my greatest thanks." He bowed until their heights were level. She fought the urge to attack him while he was least expecting it. He rose. "Such a pity that your Avengers took my creation… it would have been so much more superior than..." He waved his hand towards his future form. "...this hunk of metal." She heard the annoyance in his voice. "When I get my hands on them..." he turned his face towards her sinisterly.

"I'm not an Avenger. I never was." She blurted out. "I would never belong with them." He laughed,

"Then why do you fight with them? You don't have a place among them." She let the words sink in, they tore at her.

"I fight with them because it's the right thing to do. They believe in hope just as much as I do." Ultron kept silent for a while. He studied her, as if he were trying to reach into her thoughts.

"Hope... hope is a lie." He walked towards her; she backed away after every step he took. His voice grew at every sentence "How pathetic of you, I always thought you were better than...those stupid humans. Better than Stark. You have so much potential." His red eyes twisted and turned within his gears, locking onto her.

"I am better than them. You just can't see that in me. You're blind Ultron, you need someone to open your eyes." she felt herself growing in annoyance, smoke rose from her hands.

"Oh, I can see… right through you, actually. The pain and fear inside. That feeling that you'll never be accepted by your brethren. I understand you more than you think, girl. You've been impossible to trace, I've searched everywhere for you, you don't add up, you are _impossible._ "

"Shut. Up." She spoke. "You don't know a thing about me. You're no better than the Avengers, you underestimate me!" She screamed. Ariana shot her fist, buried in white hot flames towards Ultron. Effortlessly he caught her hand in mid-punch.

"Sh, I wasn't finished yet. Let's not get worked up, hm?" The flames burned across her arm, her face twisted with aggression. Ultron loosened his grip, and narrowed his eyes with a confident smirk, as if to say; _I'm trying to be nice, but go ahead, hit me. We'll see what happens._

Ariana extinguished the flames from her hands and loosened her fist. Ultron gave a lopsided smile and let go of her arm.

"Now then, as I was saying, you don't add up. But that's why I understand you. You have power... so much power, and the Avengers try to contain it. They imprison you in your ability. Stark and Rodgers have always known that, they so desperately need you to be kept in a cage so you can never reach your full potential at such a young age, or anytime at that. They push you away from the team, because if you truly fought as if you were one of them, you would eventually overpower them, evolve into something greater than them." His words kept tearing through her, it couldn't be true, and Tony and Steve...they were just trying to protect her. She trusted them. Ultron interrupted her thoughts,

"But me, I wouldn't do that to you. Once the humans are extinct, I will give you the freedom of power you desire. No more burdens, no more protecting. I can let you reach your full potential. Become the person you really are." Ultron put reached out his cold metal hand and touched the side of her face. "You... _we,_ can destroy the Avengers. Our powers together, we would be unstoppable."

A twisted part of her mind wanted to join him, but she shook away the thought. How could she be so selfish? But what he said, The Avengers, they were shielding her away from herself. Ultron couldn't be wrong, all of her doubts rushed towards her. There was an intense silence, except the hum of the machinery. _No strings..._

"No." Ariana said. Ultron looked appalled,

"No? Come on, Ariana, you know the only way to our peace is-"

"No! I can't, I won't. Maybe you don't believe in humans, or the Avengers. Life in general, but I do. They are my path, _you_ aren't." She swiped Ultron's hand from her and backed away. "I will never join you." Ultron's hand curled into fist.

"I see..." Without warning, Ultron sped towards her. Ariana swiftly dodged his punch and shot a fireball towards him. He was engulfed by the flame, rushing out of it and shot his burning hot fist straight into her rib. Agony washed over her as she collapsed to the ground screaming. It throbbed through her body and sent waves of anger through her. Blood ran down from the wound. Her eyes flashed as she kneeled and swiped her hand towards the stone floor. It rumbled and erupted upwards into Ultron, throwing and slamming him to the ground. The shot to her ribs exploded into a pain so powerful that her vision flickered. Ultron rose from his fall, radiating anger.

"Stupid girl," he chided, sauntering towards Ariana, before kneeling in front of her. He stopped when their eyes were level.

"Big mistake... you have such an annoying amount of determination and courage. Let's fix that."

Ariana glowed a golden aura; she gathered her strength and shot her hand skyward. Golden flames of light blasted into the ceiling. Seeping out of whatever underground place she was kept in, a signal reached into the skies. She hoped she sent it to the right people. She finally collapsed onto her arms and knees, her breathing unsteady and ragged, her vision blurring. She was at the mercy of Ultron. He raised his fist and slammed it into her back, knocking all of the oxygen from her lungs.

"I don't have to fight or kill you to break you." He said with a knowing look. He could easily guess who the signal was meant for.

"Like I said, the Avengers never will accept you." He picked her up as though she weighed nothing and tossed her into a dark room like a rag doll. "You will never find a place among them. You'll be the spare part, the forgotten one." She wanted to scream, tell him he was lying, but he wasn't. Her doubts were a reality. " _You don't belong._ " He rolled his neck and stood triumphantly. His crimson eyes burned with malice.

"It could have been worse for you... you're broken now." His croaky, dark voice echoed through the walls, like laughter. "But, as they say, what doesn't kill you..." Ariana gasped as Ultron was torn apart. He exploded into thousands of pieces, the debris surrounding her. The eerie silence fell when a new Ultron stood in his place. He approached her menacingly with a mocking grin as he finished his sentence.

"...Only makes you stronger." He closed the prison door and sealed it shut. Ariana roared in defiance and spewed fire at him. Ultron did not even flinch, her effort not even leaving the tiniest scratch or burn. Ultron took one last glance at her. "I'm not the blind one, Ariana. You are." He walked away silently. She buried her hands in her face, hoping it was just a dream.

It wasn't.

His grim smile stayed inside her head, haunting every corner of her thoughts. His echoing words made her empty.  
 _  
You don't belong._


	2. -UPDATE-

**UPDATE:**

Hi everyone!  
So, I just thought I'd update yah on this story, I actually didn't plan on making it an on-going series, but I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea hehe XD Apparently, a few of you guys have enjoyed it! Which made me fangirl when I read the tiny reviews because I personally think I suck at writing, I'm glad you find the story interesting! I know it's a clean slate, since just about none of you know about Ariana, well, I'd really hate to continue with the story if none of you have any prior knowledge to her. So here's a basic idea of what I could do:

-Continue the story as is.  
-Start from the beginning, to show how she got to S.H.I.E.L.D, became a part of the avengers, and got herself tangled with Ultron (no pun intended)

Personally, following the beginning path seems like the most logical thing to do, so we can eventually lead up to the moment you have read! I'm not one to leave cliff hangers, but if it means starting from the beginning, maybe it's the right thing to do XD

I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks so much for taking the time to read the little story I wrote, seriously it means a lot haha XD Thanks!


	3. Information on Ariana Update

**_NOTICE:_** _  
 **I haven't finished watching Agents of SHIELD, still on ep. 10 season 1, and vaguely remember 1 or 2 of the MCU films that might have had info on MCU lore. SO, when I finish season 1-2, I'll probably have to update this, mostly because my lore will have to be updated, so the information below (Bio, characters, ETC.) might be invalid and will need to be edited with current information. If something is wrong, let me know and I'll try to fix will all the knowledge I currently have! Thanks!**  
 **-**_

 **Universe:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Real Name:** Ariana Rose

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Asexual (possibly Aromantic)

 **Current Alias:** Red Dawn

 **Alias/nicknames:** Ari, Annie, Anna

 **Identity:** Public Identity

 **Citizenship** : U.S.A.

 **residency:** Chicago, New York.

 **Place of Birth:** -Not Given-

 **Day of Birth:** July 18, 1995 (17 years old) _-Her age in the story is 18_

 **Occupation:** Vigilante, adventurer, Avenger

 **Known Relatives:** -

 **Group Affiliation:** The Avengers

 **Height:** 5' 7" (1.70 m)

 **Weight:** 135 lbs.

 **Eyes:** Emerald Green

 **Hair:** Red (formerly dyed Black)

 **Abilities:** Expert Combatant, Master Martial Artist, Indomitable Will, High-endurance level

 **Powers:** Light/Energy manipulation, Affinity, Empowerment

 **Weapons:** -none-

 **Backstory** : -TBA-

 **Personality traits:** Ariana is courageous, brave, headstrong, fierce, strong willed, pugnacious, sarcastic, competitive and assertive. Although, besides some of her negative characteristics, she can also be understanding, modest, and humble. She tries to see people from the inside out, to have a better understanding of why they act the way they do, although she never makes it clear why she tries to understand people when she herself, doesn't want others understanding her. She shows supportive characteristics when others need it, and often times, will act under selflessness.

 **Bio: _(Needs more detail)_** Near end/After the events of _The Winter Solider,_ Ariana became a vigilante with the alias 'Red dawn' in Chicago, which was short lived after being confronted by new SHIELD. Ultimately leading her to be trained in the field, even prior to her training in her teenage years as a martial artist and learning to control and manipulate her powers. Without her awareness, Ariana was eventually deemed skilled enough to join the avengers as an addition to the team. Meeting them for the very first time in avengers tower, moments before the birth of Ultron.  
Before the events of _Winter Solider,_ Ariana resided in Chicago, under the protection of SHIELD. Only training and using her powers beyond the public eye, even on occasions working with SHIELD.  
During the events of _Winter Solider_ , Ariana is briefly mentioned as "Her" or "She".

 **Weaknesses:** Ariana's strong and independent personality affects the ability to work in a team, she would rather work alone. She has an issue putting personal feelings aside. Her ability to trust is a personal flaw, once trust is lost, She often holds grudges against the person and can make it difficult to forgive. Ariana's inability to open up to people tends to lead her to dealing with emotional and physical issues on her own. Just like anyone else, she is terrified of even the most common things, confronting her fears, nightmares, etc. Feeling vulnerable and helpless, needing others help and weighing down a team also bothers her. Another problem is her low tolerance with people, especially sassy, annoying/obnoxious, and most of all, stupid people.

 **Weird things about her:**  
-She is a total Hipster, and is very in touch with society and the media. (Good for Cap, he needs to get updated)  
-She's horrible at dancing, but can sing decently.  
-She's a bookworm, and proud ("BOOKS, BOOKS EVERYWHERE.")  
-She hates dresses  
-She has an intense gaze, mostly because her irises are an intense shade of green  
-She wears glasses sometimes because it makes her look "smart"  
-She's a decent artist

 **Powers:**  
 **LIGHT/ENERGY BLAST-MANIPULATION:** Ariana can create orbs of light and blast them at her enemies, when this power is used, her hands cover in a golden fire and her iris (depending on how much power she uses) begin to glow a golden color. When in full use, Ariana eyes glow a complete white/golden hue and becomes surrounded by a golden aura and can, for the moment, have the ability of levitation.  
 **FIRE AND EMOTION AFFINITY:** Ariana's ability can be enchanted around fire, and can also be enchanted when feeling great emotion. But this power is rarely shown due to her exposure to fire and lack of extreme emotional feelings.  
 **EMPOWERMENT:** The ability to lend will, power, and strength mentally to others, enhancing their abilities, although when this happens, Ariana's strength weakens and she takes in negative emotion and memories from the person she gave empowerment to.

 ** _-THE NEXT AREA OF INFO WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED-  
_**

 **Relationships:  
Steve Rodgers: **From her standpoint, Ariana thinks highly of Steve, but also sees his flaws and worries from his view. She respects him as not only a leader and mentor, but as a friend worth keeping. Steve is one of the very few people she feels comfortable around, because of his understanding personality.  
 **Tony Stark:** She finds Tony's personality rather annoying, but hilarious on occasions. Although they clash once in a while, she feels she is on good terms with him.  
 **Clinton Barton:** Having met his family, Ariana formed an even greater respect for him, although they rarely conversate, they get along fine and on occasions, she looks to him for support.  
 **Thor:** Because of their short talks and time together, she hasn't formed a complete opinion on Thor, other than being a good teammate and friend.  
 **Natasha Romanoff:** Ariana found herself to become great friends with Nat, they get along and work together perfectly fine.  
 **Bruce Banner:** She hasn't relatively tried to conversate with Bruce, but has neutral feelings towards him, and he feels neutral about her.  
 **Maria Hill:** Another person Ariana trust, she thinks of her as a friend, due to her multiple encounters with her and SHIELD.  
 **Nick Fury:** She's never met Fury, only told that he was alive. Therefore, she doesn't know what to think of him. _(BEFORE AOU)_  
 **Phil Coulson:** Only met a few times, she is neutral on her feelings about him and his team.  
 **Wanda Maximoff:** Ariana has a grudge and trust issue against Wanda as a former enemy, although they communicate fine, she forms a barrier around Wanda, and refuses to get any closer to her than just a teammate.  
 **Pietro Maximoff:** Just like his sister, Ariana had a grudge against Pietro, even when they turned allies. Although they knew each other for hardly anytime as a team, Ariana secretly feels for Wanda's loss.  
 **Vision:** Ariana has mixed feelings about Vision, Mostly because he hasn't proven to her that he's worth trusting, even if he's got the avengers on his side. Otherwise, she is very comfortable around him.

 **A/N: Here's her ref on DeviantART (includes picture I've drawn of her and a bit more extra info):** **art/Ariana-Reference-Sheet-545637414**

 **Sorry for lack of activity, I'm not a writer, I'm an artist lol xD But, I do hope to write, now that I've finally created her character! Her Ref will update as she evolves as a character, and because I'm still deciding on her backstory, I'm keeping it blank for the moment, You will also notice that she doesn't have elemental manipulation -The power used in the broken hope one-shot- But her light manipulation will act as a Fire manipulation, because of the way I think light/Energy manipulation is, though it doesn't fully have the same properties as fire, it has its similarities. Again, There is a lot of MCU lore you might know better than me, so as nicely as possible, go ahead and tell me what I need to fix! Thank you so much for reading, I'M OUT/**


End file.
